


New Beginning

by Big_Blue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Blue/pseuds/Big_Blue
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a small step towards reunion.





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Timelime: season 10, some time after "Home Again".
> 
> This is my very first fanfic (ficlet) ever, and English is not my native language. Since it is how I watch the show and how I hear Scully and Mulder talking in my head I decided to write in English nevertheless.  
> This hasn't been beta-ed so I apologize for mistakes. Sincere thanks to all those wonderful people on tumblr who volunteered to help. I tried reaching you, but I guess it didn't work for whatever reasons. Maybe next time?
> 
> I've been enjoying XF fanfiction for decades now and never thought I'd ever write something myself. But this little scene just popped into my head so I gave it a try.

“Scully! Scully!” Mulder screamed at the top of his lungs. His footsteps echoed from the walls. Where was she?  
“Scully!” he shouted again.

“Mulder!” There!

“Scully!” he called again and ran even faster. He rounded a corner and there she was – she staggered towards him, hair in a mess, bleeding from a scratch across her temple. He rushed to her, immediately drawing her into his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “I’m alright”, she confirmed.  
He looked into her eyes for assurance.  
“Where’s…”, she started. “They got him.”  
“Let’s get out of here, Mulder”, she said.  
He nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

She had fallen asleep during the ride. He was heading to his place; there was no way he would leave her by herself tonight. She wasn’t seriously hurt and they’d been through much worse, but still… The sight of her, rumpled and bleeding from fighting off the killer they had been chasing and who was being locked up right now by local police, had shaken him.  


Also, he simply couldn’t stand her apartment and was still astonished she had really chosen this creepy-smart place. It always felt cold there.  
We’re getting too old for this shit, he thought.  


While waiting at a stoplight to turn green, he glanced over to her. Despite everything that had happened that night, she had a peaceful look on her face. He reached out and carefully tucked a strand of her coppery hair behind her ear. The corner of her mouth twitched up for a second, but she did not awake.  
He smiled with a mixture of deep felt love, pain and regret. Why was it that they now shared intimate moments only when something bad had happened? Her mother’s death had brought them closer together again, but they were still a long way from where they once had been.  


He missed her terribly, although they were seeing each other on a daily basis and thus much more frequently now since their break-up.

She still wasn’t awake yet when turned into the driveway of the house. His house, now, although in his mind and in his heart it was still theirs and always would be.  
He cut off the engine, got out of the car and shut the door gently. He went around the hood to the passenger´s side, opened the door and released her seatbelt. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her up the steps to the – their – porch. He stopped and fumbled for his keys. He had no trouble holding her while fishing his keys out of his pocket and opening the door – she was still the tiny, light-weight woman she had been when they first met so many years go.  


If any, the time that had passed had just made her even more beautiful, had carved a depth into her features that spoke of life, wisdom, her fierce passion and the pain she and him had both gone through. Not for the first time did he wish that he could have spared her all those horrible experiences, the loss and the heartache.  


“Mhm”, she mumbled, her eyes still closed, when he carried her over the threshold – the irony not being lost on him – and into the house.”Ssh”, he whispered, “I got you.” She seemed to be satisfied with that and dozed off again, and he took her up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

He lowered her onto the bed, took off her shoes and suit, trying to be as quiet as possible. He folded her clothes neatly and put them on a chair, just as she would like him to, before he took a worn out but freshly washed Knicks-shirt out of the closet. He slipped it over her head. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, slid into bed next to her and covered them both with the blanket.  
He put his arms around her and held her close. Instinctively, she pressed into him and drifted off to deeper sleep.  


\---  


Early sunlight filtered through the blinds as Scully slowly awoke. She allowed herself the luxury of staying in the magic world between sleep and full consciousness. Although she still felt the attack from the other night in her bones, she was well-rested, had, in fact, slept better than… well, since she had left, she realized.  


Mulder still had his arm around her; it was as if they hadn’t even so much as stirred in their sleep.  


We’re still so good together, she thought wistfully. She let her eyes stay closed. His smell, his touch, the heat from his body warmed not only her back but had created a cocoon around her which she did not want to leave just yet.  


She breathed in his scent, trying not to think, just relished the sweet moment.  


Finally, she warily turned around to face him. She opened her eyes and looked at him in his sleep. A light smile curved her lips as she took in his oh so familiar features, unaware that she mimicked his own actions from the night before. His long nose, his luscious lips, his cheeks covered in graying stubble. He looks good, she thought. He had aged more than gracefully, was in extremely good shape, even.  


Before she could stop herself, she reached out and caressed his cheekbone with a feathery touch of her fingertips. He let out a small sigh, and she pulled away. He came to, his arm still draped over her body. For a moment, he had a surprised look on his face. He expected me to have left already, she understood with a short pang of guilt.  


“Hey,” he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. “Hey,” she answered, and smiled a little. For a while, they said nothing, just looked into each other’s eyes without moving a muscle.  


“This feels right”, his hazel eyes dared to say. “It does”, hers replied.  


“I never stopped loving you”, his said, as clear as if he had formed the words with his mouth and told her out loud. “I know”, her blue eyes said after a second. Her unique, beautiful blue eyes that still made him weak in the knees.  


He smiled, and so did she. She put her arms around him, snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest, the spot where it had been so many times before and which seemed to be carved out just for her.  


He held her tight, and they shared one hopeful thought: This might be a new beginning.


End file.
